happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HarmonTower805/Happy Tree Freinds Battle Episode 2: Eating For the Greater Good
Happy Tree Friends Battle: Episode 2 - Eating for the greater good Rating: PG Handy: I can't believe my team was up for elimination,and it's all because of me Petunia: Heck yah it was, I thought you were my hero, but I stand corrected, you are the WORST!!! Handy: But Petunia, Blame the Team Captain, he picked me, and you.... Petunia: I don't want to hear it, were over >:( Handy: (Bawls out in tears) Why does so many people hate me. I'm a fierce competitor you know. S.E.W: Well anyway, it's time for the elimination Handy: Oh great, you just reeeeeaaaallllllyyyy made my day (At the elimination) S.E.W: Welcome to your first elimination Team Icebox Petunia: Thanks to Handy S.E.W: Shush, Anyway we got 10 votes with 4 likes and 6 dislikes, not bad for a start. Petunia: I hope Handy is.... S.E.W: SHUT UP!!! (Silence) S.E.W: Anyway, On to the prize votes, Petunia got 3 out of our 4 prize votes Pop: Who got the other vote S.E.W: You did, Pop Pop: Cool, I may not have won the prize, but It's nice to know someone like me Petunia: What's my prize S.E.W: Your prize is an immunity check, you can use it to protect yourself from eliminations. Petunia: Ok S.E.W: Ok, now it's time for the dislikes: The people safe with 0 votes are....... Giggles, Pop, and Cub, Congratulations. Giggles: Do we get prizes S.E.W: Oh yeah, Your prizes are donuts because, I'm just so nice. Giggles: All right (catches donut) Pop: (Gets hit by one) Hey, you didn't tell me to catch it Cub: (Opens his mouth, but accidentally chokes on the donut when it flys into his mouth) Pop: No.....Son your gone. S.E.W: Wait a minute, remember I told you about the Recovery Center Pop: oh, Yeah, Thanks for reminding me S.E.W: Anyway safe with 1 vote is Petunia Petunia: Thanks, but donuts are fat food, so I refuse to eat this....(Gets hit with donut) S.E.W: Anyway, Handy and Cro-Marmot are the bottom two the last person safe is . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Cro-Marmot with 2 votes, Handy is eliminated with 3 Handy: What!!! Petunia: See Handy, Losers don't get far in this game so bye bye. Handy: No, wait this has got to be some mis....... (Gets Flung) Handy: tttttaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkweeeeee (Later with the other contestants) Cuddles: So, Who got eliminated? Petunia: That idiot, Handy he deserved it Toothy: Idiot? weren't you two in love Petunia: DONT MENTION ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME!!! Toothy: Ok, Ok, But is something wrong, this isn't like you...... Petunia: I am fine ok Shifty: I miss Handy already, He was the easiest person to rob S.E.W: Yah, Yah, Enough with the chit-chat, It challenge time. Sniffles: What's are challenge now, a sleeping competition S.E.W - Nope that's next episodes challenge, since it's Thanksgiving I decided that the challenge should be an eating competition Flaky: OMG, Wait, eating competitions aren't harmful, right Toothy: (Face Plant) S.E.W: Anyway there will be 3 rounds Appetizer, Main Course and Desert and your team will be time on how fast you all eat at each round, I hope you didn't eat much last night Nutty: Uhhhhhhhhhhh, Wait what's for dessert S.E.W - We will get to that later anyway it's time to eat the appetizers Teams, Please stand at your table Your Food is: Green Bean Casserole and Stuffing Lumpy: Yikes that's a lot of food, Is it Christmas already Petunia: I can't eat this, it's too unhealthy and the Green Bean Cassarole has bread crumbs on it and...... Cuddles: Ugghh, Petunia is SO annoying, I hope she's eliminated soon Toothy: Ditto S.E.W: Get Set, GOOOOO (LATER) (Score: In seconds) Team Science - 32 Team Icebox - 38 Team Sneaky - 45 S.E.W: Now it's time for the main course: Mashed Potatoes and Turkey (Later) Lifty: Uggh I feel so.......Big Shifty: Me too Sniffles: Look at Mime and Petunia, they look like they didn't eat anything Cuddles: Petunia is mostly a vegetarian, and Mime always eats imaginary food, surprisingly he DOSENT starve Disco Bear: Well surprisingly I didn't eat either Sniffles: Yeah you did, you ate half the mash potatoes and Turkey Disco Bear: Huh? Flaky: Wait, what are the scores (Score: In seconds) Team Sneaky - 39 Team Science - 56 Team Icebox - 59 (Total) Team Science - 1minute 24seconds Team Icebox - 1 minute 17 seconds Team Sneaky - 1 minute 19 second S.E.W: Final Course: Desert which is......Pumpkin Pie Sniffles: But we are so S.E.W: EAT!!! Nutty: Need Sugar..... Cuddles: (Gets Lightbulb over his head) I got it, Nutty, Come here Nutty: What Cuddles: See that pie over there Nutty: (Eyes widen) S.E.W: So final course go (Later) Cuddles: Uggh, I'm so full Disco Bear: Me too, I think I'm going to (BURSTS OPEN AND GUTS FLY EVERYWHERE) Giggles and Flaky: (Covers their mouth and soon start puking) Final Scores Team Science: 4 Team: Sneaky: 23 Team Icebox: 24 Final Time Science: 1m 28 sec Team Icebox: 1m 42 sec Team Sneaky: 1m 43 sec Lifty: What we lost!! Flippy: What, How the hell did Team Science Eat a pumpkin pie in 4 seconds Cuddles: I don't know ask Nutty Flippy: Uggh, I knew I should have forced my teammates, I had a plan Shifty: What plan? Flippy: Well, I was going to Shove the food down your guy's throat, but that would be too violent (evil voice) OR WILL IT Shifty: uhhhh, Ok (backs away) S.E.W: Ok viewers, now it's time to vote. Vote one of the these characters to win a prize, and here's an example so you can vote correctly Example: Like: Shifty Dislike: Flippy Voting Ends: December 5th Category:Blog posts